The Child (episode)
Deanna Troi is impregnated by an unknown alien lifeform. Summary While in quarters, a strange alien entity enters the body of Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi. Meanwhile, a plague has broken out on the Rachelis system. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] is preparing to transfer extremely dangerous strains of plasma plague in hopes of an antidote being developed. The Enterprise also has a new Chief Medical Officer – Doctor Katherine Pulaski has replaced Doctor Crusher, who has left to head Starfleet Medical. Captain Picard is annoyed when the new doctor fails to check in with him, and rushes to meet her in Ten Forward. When he arrives, he finds her with Troi, and is informed the latter is pregnant. The counselor claims that the glowing white light that entered her is the "father". Even more bizarre, the fetus is maturing at an unbelievable rate, being ready for birth in only 36 hours, while the normal Betazoid gestation period is ten months. In the briefing room, the senior staff debate the merits and dangers of continuing the pregnancy, but the debate is ended when Troi announces she intends to have the baby. The latter is born several hours later in a painless pregnancy, and is named Ian Troi after Deanna's deceased father. Later in the show, the plague advances into a new state and threatens the entire ship. Source of the problem cannot be established until an event occurs between Troi and Ian. Ian states that he is the source of the problem and that he can only resolve the situation. Shortly after, Ian passes away in the arms of Troi and his death is verified by the new acting Medical Officer. Several minutes later Ian transforms back to the glowing white light that visited Troi in the beginning of the show and thanks Troi for the experience. After this event two facts are established; first, the white light was an alien lifeform interested in humans and took it upon itself to experience human interaction by becoming one. Secondly, the formation of the new plague was caused by the entity which emitted an electric charge that caused the plague to multiply. Wesley Crusher was expected to join his mother at Starfleet Medical during her duration there. Near the end of the show, Wesley debates about his departure from the Enterprise and while doing so he is observed by new shipmate Guinan (Whoopi Goldberg). The two carry a conversation about his status on the Enterprise and what is in his best interest. At the end of the show, Wesley meets with Picard and requests that he stay on the Enterprise. Worf and Riker agree to act as guardians on the behalf of Beverly while she is away. Wesley Crusher has assumed position as Ensign but viewers are not aware of his acceptance into Starfleet. from "Coming of Age" that he may have returned within a year to take the test and successfully passed. At the end of the show, he assumes the role of Geordi on the bridge while Geordi is relocated as Chief Engineer to the rear of the bridge. Picard refers to Wesley as "ensign" in the end and it is assumed that Wesley, is in fact, ensign. Background Information * This is the premiere episode of TNG's 2nd Season. * This is also the first episode in which Riker wears a beard. * During the first scene of the episode, a tan handbag or purse is noticable sitting on the floor of the Enterprise bridge. * This episode was actually a rewrite of an episode with the same title written for Star Trek: Phase II, a series that was scrapped in favor of producing Star Trek: The Motion Picture. In the Phase II script, Ilia was "impregnated." This rewrite was largely due to the writer's strike. * Before this episode (but after Stardate 41986.0), Lt. JG Geordi La Forge was promoted to Lieutenant and became Chief Engineer of the Enterprise, and he and Lt. JG Worf both switched to the operations division. * This episode introduced the characters of Katherine Pulaski and Guinan. * This is the first episode where Wesley Crusher wears a communicator, even though he was made an acting ensign in Season 1 and there is nothing to indicate a status change since that time. Memorable Quotes QUOTES Links and References Guest Stars *Diana Muldaur as Katherine Pulaski *Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan *Seymour Cassel as Hester Dealt *R.J. Williams as Ian Troi *Dawn Arnemann as Miss Gladstone *Zachary Benjamin as young Ian *Dore Keller as engineering ensign *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien References Arneb; 'aucdet IX; Betazoids; biobed; Bowman, Dr. Rob; Delovian souffle; Epsilon Indi; Hurley, Dr. Maurice; Lorenze Cluster; Mareuvian tea; Morgana Quadrant; mutation; Novakron; Nuress, Dr. Susan; Oby VI; Oby system; plasma plague; Povill, Dr. Jon; Prometheus nectar; Rachelis system; ''Repulse'', USS; saucer separation; Summers, Dr. Jaron; Tango Sierra; Starfleet Medical; Troi, Ian Andrew; Type-7 shuttlecraft Child, The de:Das Kind es:The Child fr:The Child nl:The Child